Fnaf x reader
by TheGreatDova
Summary: You are 10 years old when it happened. The day you forgot everything. Years pass and things change. Freddy's pizzeria becomes rundown and you are just joining the crew. Hows this going to go? I also have a copy of this on Quotev, so this is not copied.
1. Your Birthday

In this fanfiction, you are a robot/ human. The others are also robots/ humans. By this I mean they can either be robot, human, or robot an human. Its hard to explain.

"Hey there kid!" You turn around to see a golden Freddy.

"Hi!" You say cheerfully. Its your 10th birthday and you were just about to leave to go home. Your friends have already left, but your mom and you stayed until closing time.

"I heard its your birthday!" You nod, "I was right! Well, I have something special to give you!" He gently grabs your hand and starts to drag you towards the stage. You giggle as he helps you get up on the stage.

"Almost there," You grip his hand harder, excitement flooding your mind. He opens the backstage door to reveal a small room. It scares you when you notice the stray Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica heads lying around. "Don't worry! These won't hurt you!" This cheers you up a bit, but now you are feeling a bit more scared of the bear with you more then the bear heads on the floor. "Are you ready?" You nod, again smiling ear to ear. "Here it is!" He pulls out a Freddy suit. Your smile disappears. "You get to be one of us!" You are really scared now as he comes towards you.

"NO!" You scream as he reaches towards you. He freezes.

"No?" You are shaking with fear.

"(Y/N)?" You hear your mom calling you.

"MOM I'M-" The bear puts his hand over your mouth.

"You aren't going anywhere," He growls. Tears start to fall down your cheeks as he drags you towards the suit. 'I have to be dreaming' You try to convince yourself.

'I have to be' He is right next to the suit.

'If I am' He lifts you up.

'Please...' He puts you over the place where the head would be.

'Let me wake up.' He shoves you into the suit. The metal goes deep into your skin, making you scream and cry. You feel pain everywhere. Its horrible.

"Shhh." You feel something above you, "Be quiet." Something is shoved over your head and your vision goes black. You know you are alive, but the pain is slowly going away. You hear more screams, but you don't know from where. Its other children like you. Dying, just like you.

'_Don't worry child….' _


	2. Becoming A Robot

'_Wake up...' _

"M- mommy?" You whimper into the darkness. You feel coldness everywhere and you can't see, but you can move. It feels like you are floating in nothingness. Water that you can breath in.

'_Follow me...' _Your eyes snap open. You see that you are in something. Something dark. You move and realize that you are floating. As you float forward, you notice you are leaving something behind. As you turn around, you almost scream. Right in front of you is a Freddy Fazbear suit, red liquid oozing from it's cracks. You see human eyes on the snout and another set of teeth behind the animatronic pair.

'_Don't worry' _

Its that voice again. You spin all around, but all you see is the storage room you're in. Except, its all rundown and dirty, unlike how it was when you remember it all clean and…. you blink. "W- what?" You don't remember anything suddenly. Its like somebody wiped your memory. All you can think is get rid of this cold that's spreading all over your body. Get rid of this cold. It keeps repeating itself in your mind. You float through the door and into the dining room, with is as run down as the storage room. You see movement on the stage. Gliding to it, you hit something. An invisible barrier. Screams fill your ears, making you cover them but they still don't go away. You fly as fast as you can away from the wall and the noises disappear. Taking one last look at the stage, you go down the hallway. Lights are at the end.

"Mommy!" You squeal as you rush towards it. Then, something grabs the back of your shirt. You turn to look at the person who grabbed you and burst into tears. Right in front of your face is the golden bear. You don't know why you are so scared of him, but right now all you want to do is get as far away as you can from him. He drags you back to the storage room, past the stage which you see is now silent, and takes you inside.

"No! I Don't want to!" You bury your head into your knees, soaking them in tears. You hear shuffling and metal scraping on the floor. You glance up to see an Ocelot suit. Its all kinds of blue and has a gray scarf wrapped around her neck. You look at the golden Freddy and see that hes staring at you, not moving at all. You stare right back at him and then cautiously stand up. Still, he doesn't move. You take one last glance at the Freddy and look at the suit. Now that you are closer, you see its pretty advanced. Of course you don't know that though. I mean, your 10. You poke it and warmth floods your body. 'Warmth' You step into in and then you feel taller and stronger. You blink, but then you feel that you don't want to open them again. Just take in the warmth and sleep. And sleep you do.

A/N: Chapters after this will be longer


	3. Welcome to the pizzeria

"Come on! We have to get on stage!" A squeaky female's voice awakens you from your slumber. It felt like you only just fell asleep. As you blink open your eyes, you notice that theres a lot of movement in front of you. After staring at the confusing scene, you are able to figure out what's going on. Theres a large brown bear wearing a black top hat and red bow searching for a microphone. On the other side of the room is a yellow chicken, apparently looking for a cupcake. She also has a white bib with 'Let's Eat' printed on the front. 'Wouldn't cupcakes be in the kitchen?' You ponder over that thought until she pulls a pink cupcake with a pair of googly eyes on one side of it out of a bin, proving you wrong. Near the door there is a purple bunny, who is the tallest of all, messing with a red guitar.

"H-Hel-Hello," You hear your own voice glitch out, confusing you. "What's-What's wi-with my-my voice-oice?" The three of them stare at you, wide-eyed. "W-what?"

"You… You're awake?" The bunny stutters. You look at him and nod slightly, which is all you can do for some reason.

"Somebody go tell the _other_ that we can't do the show. Shes awake." The brown bear orders. The chicken drops the cupcake and sprints out the door. Children's laughter and cheerful screams flood the room. For some reason, you want to go towards it. To be part of it. When you start to walk towards the door, a brown hand stops you. The purple bunny closes the door, ridding the room of the happiness. You widen your eyes and step back, saddened. The bunny gives you a sad look of his own.

"Maybe later," He whispers before going back to his guitar. Then, the door bursts open, smacking the bunny animatronic in the face and making him drop the guitar. You hear a devastating crash and see that the guitar broke in half. "MY GUITAR!" He screeches, pain clear in his voice. He falls to his knees, trying to hold the snapped instrument in his arms.

"You're right," You hear the person who just entered the room for the first time. 'Why does it sound so familiar?' You look at the animatronic. He looks just like the brown bear, except he is golden. This freaks you out for some reason, but you brush it off. "Shes awake," He continues to stare at you, making you uncomfortable.

"Can y-yo-ou ple-please stop-stop starin-ing at m-me?" You ask him. No matter how hard you try to speak clearly, you can't. You want to scream in frustration and rip something apart. 'Wait what? No! Bad!' You scold yourself for the thoughts.

"Come over here," the gold bear demands. You hesitate, but walk towards him. He gently puts a hand on you and leads you out of the room. The laughter from before fills your ears, making your 'heart' do a flip. There are children running around everywhere, squealing and playing together. You hear the door open and close again behind you. The others are exciting the room and walking away. The chicken waves at you and you watch as they climb on the stage. You hear childish cheers from the audience and it makes you jealous. However, the golden bear leads you away, towards some purple curtains. You follow him past it and enter a large room. Its designed like a beach with a pirate ship stage. On the stage, you see another animatronic. Hes a fox. On his left eye he has an eyepatch along with a hook on his hand. He looks at the two of you with his glowing yellow eyes and they end up on you.

"Who's that?" He asks.

"Our newest member," The golden one says cheerfully. The fox gets up and walks towards the two of you. He reaches out his hand, well actually its a paw, and the bear gestures for you to shake it. You obey and shake the fox's hand.

"I'm Foxy the pirate. It's nice to meet you lass!" He introduces himself. You giggle to yourself. 'He has a pirate accent!' You giggle again. "So whats your name lass? What are you going to do here?" He bombards you with questions. You start to search your brain for answers, but can't find any to your surprise.

"My-my n-na-name?" He nods. Then the golden leader punches him. Its not hard, but enough for him to get the message.

"Alright alright. I be off." He waves bye and walks back towards the stage.

"C'mon," The bear tugs you to the other wall with a door in it. He opens it and the two of you walk in. He sits you down on a wooden chair by the table and he sits in one his self. "Lets get this straight, so you know whats going on." You look at him, surprised. You didn't expect to get answers. "Your name is (Y/N). You are (Y/N) the ocelot. You are an animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Got it so far?" He asks. You nod yes, not wanting to speak with your glitchy voice. "You are a waitress. You help people. You take their orders and deliver their foods. DO NOT HURT ANYBODY!" He warns you, making you jump a little. You nod for the thousandth time today and he continues. "No questions. You cannot leave the building without one of us and need to respect others. That is all. Now I need to upgrade your design. Since you were made a couple years back, this old design is run down."

He pulls you over and makes you lie on the table, which you didn't think would support your new weight, but it does. "First, your squeaks." He pulls out something from the cupboards and applies it to your joints. He bends your arms and legs, testing them. "Alright. Next, cleaning." He pulls out a washrag and starts to wipe the dust off of you. You notice that something's wrong with him while he does this, but you don't know what. "Now this is the hardest." He pulls something strange out of the cupboards. It looks like human skin. He lies it down and opens your robotic chest. You want to scream, but find you are unable to as he pulls a mangled body out of you. You find your vision darkening. Then, you snap open your eyes. Pain is all around you again.

"H- help me." You feel tears drip out of your eyes and onto the floor, "Help me."

"I will help you." The bear says as he lies you on the table. Picking up the washcloth, he wipes red liquid off of you. The pain is still there, but you feel less stuck. He picks up the skin and covers bits of you with it.

"What… what are you doing?" You sniffle, freaking out a bit as he comes towards you with a needle.

"Just fixing the worst parts," He whispers as he sews the pieces on you. This doesn't hurt. It actually feels really nice on your damaged skin. He finishes up and wipes you with the bloodied cloth. A bit of blood wipes off on you, but its nothing compared to what you had before.

"Am I alive?" You ask, slowly standing up with the help of the bear.

"Well… technically, no," You feel sadness when he says this. He walks you over to a mirror. When you see yourself, you gasp. You have green and blue eyes, along with (Hair color) hair with the ends died blue. You are an average sized adult. The golden bear walks behind you. "Right now, you are 25 years old, a female, and" He looks you up and down, "Quite attractive." You feel your face heat up for an unknown reason as he laughs. "Sorry I couldn't restore you enough to be considered alive again. I'm working on it. Right now, you can't eat and your blood is black. So… uh… don't eat or bleed." He pulls you back over to the animatronic, which is unmoving and staring into space.

"You have to go back now," He says sadly. He helps you into the small hole. You curl into a ball and squeeze in it. You black out again and reawaken as the robot. "Hehe welcome back," He says. I should really introduce myself by now, shouldn't I?" You nod.

"Duh." Your voice didn't glitch! Your guessing its because the body inside you is healed enough.

"Well, I'm Goldie!" He points to his own chest, "Now lets go meet the others."

**AN: Hey! Leave some chapter suggestions in the comments and i'll consider them. Also! If you have any stories for anything you want me to make, then tell me and i'll make it. **

**THIS IS STORY RELATED I want to have a fan vote. Do you guys want me to make it so the animatronics, including you, have a mansion that they can all teleport or something to? I don't really know. If you have suggestions, tell me. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. First Author Note

So I should probably explain what's going on it the story. You died when you were 10 years old and were stuffed inside a Freddy suit. When your spirit was summoned, you took the form of the brand new animatronic, (Y/N) the Ocelot. The Ocelot is a waitress for the pizzeria, since people have stopped wanting to work there. This is before the bite of '87, so Foxy is in good shape and not feared. Golden Freddy is also a common bear there for now, until things that will happen later in the story. Your spirit isn't summoned until 10 years later (That makes you 20) and your spirit has grow into a young adult. Thats right, you age even when you are dead. Golden Freddy is making it so the animatronics can be human by healing their dead body. He is the only person who can see and touch the body until it is healed. Also, when he heals you, you stop aging. Now, I realize I didn't explain this. When your 10 year old spirit was summoned, the pizzeria was old and rundown. Thats because its the spirit world. When you become the animatronic, you are transported to the regular world where everything is normal. If you need anything else explained, tell me and I will explain it to you. Sorry!


	5. Meet the Gang

Golden Freddy pulls you out of the room and again, the sounds of happiness reaches your ears. You feel your mind go blank and you freeze. Suddenly, you start to walk towards the crowd of kids. "(Y/N)? Hey!" He grabs your shoulder, snapping you out of your trance. You shake your head, making your ears flop around, and look at him. He raises an eyebrow (yes he can do that) and you just stare at him. He sighs and continues to walk you towards the storage room. When the two of you reach it, you nearly get hit in the face by the door as it swings open. Something yellow bumps into you, almost making you lose your balance, but you just stumble back instead.

"Woah! Sorry there!" A familiar voice reaches your ears. You look up to see the chicken from before. She looks ashamed, "Sorry. I didn't know you would be here."

"Don't worry about it." You reassure her. She looks up at you, surprised that you can talk normally, that is until Golden Freddy steps in front of you.

"We have a lot of work to do, Chica." He warns and she moves out of the way, glaring at Goldie. You follow him inside, getting a good luck from Chica, and he closes the door. Inside the room is the brown bear.

"You're in the right place at the right time, Freddy." Goldie says and Freddy's head snaps up from the counter. He hits his head on the shelf and turns towards you guys, still rubbing his wound.

"What do you want." He snaps from the pain. Goldie fakes an offended look.

"Can't I just visit my brother?" He asks sarcastically. Freddy gives him a 'you gotta be fucking with me, right?' look and Goldie laughs evilly. "I'm just introducing (Y/N), out new waitress!" He does jazz hands and Freddy's attention turns to you.

"I see he fixed and upgraded you. Its nice to meet you." He sticks out his hand like Foxy did and you shake it, smiling now that you know what to do. He lets go of your hand and walks past Goldie. He exits the room and Goldie makes the weirdest face he can with the robot face.

"I see how it is." He mumbles as he leans on the wall.

"You two are brothers?" You ask and he nods.

"He doesn't like it though," Goldie says sadly. You two stand there in silence. "Well I have to go. If you stay in here, the others will arrive eventually." Goldie rushes out of the room and slams the door behind him, leaving you alone in the storage room. You look around for something to do. Then, you spot the bunny's guitar. Its snapped in half and three of the strings snapped, but you pick it up anyways. Opening the cabinet, you spot some glue and grab it. Then, you sit on the floor with the guitar and glue on your lap. You apply the glue to the guitar and stick the two pieces together. It takes some time, but you finally position it just right so it stays together. You set it gently on the counter to dry.

"See ya later, kids!" You hear Freddy's booming voice from outside. You turn towards the door just as the three animatronics enter the room. "Oh good. You're still here." Freddy says as Chica closes the door. Bonnie screeches in delight.

"M- my guitar!" He moves to grab it, but you stop him.

"Its not dry." You tell him. His happy face saddens a bit, but is still happy all together.

"Guys, this is (Y/N) the Ocelot. Shes going to be a waitress." Freddy introduces you. Chicka smiles.

"Yay! Another girl!" She squeals as she pulls you into a tight embrace. You feel yourself smile as the animatronic squeezes you. You then hear a shuffling sound behind you and turn to see that Bonnie is opening his chest. A human crawls out, leaving the shutdown Bonnie behind him. He straightens himself and stretches.

"Ah… That feels nice," he says as he lowers his arms. Chica has finally let go of you and is shutting herself down also. A female comes out. She looks just like Chica.(**Appearance: pixie cut, blonde hair. Yellow short sleeved shirt. Brown shorts. Lets eat bib. Short and slightly chubby. Pink eyes)** Bonnie even looks like his animatronic.**(Appearance: Red bow. Dark purple vest, white undershirt. Light purple jeans. Short purple hair. His two front teeth are slightly longer than his other teeth. Tall and skinny. Pink eyes.) ** You hear Freddy doing the same as the others **(Appearance: Chestnut brown hair. Black bow and tophat. Brown vest with white undershirt. Dark brown jeans. Light blue eyes. Tall and skinny) **

"Hey (Y/N)?" You hear Chica ask. You look over at her. "Hasn't Goldie fixed you?" 'Oh yeah!' You remember. You open your chest and your vision goes black. You open your human eyes and crawl out of the robot. You look at the three animatronics. Bonnie avoids your eyes, his cheeks a light pink. Chica has a look of surprise on her face, her face also a light pink. Freddy stares at you, but quickly realizes what he's doing and looks away.

"Ah! I see you've already gotten used to your human form!" Goldie walks into the room. He's in his human form also, except somethings different. he has two golden bear ears on his head. You raise an eyebrow and feel the top of your own head, making sure you didn't have ears on yourself. Goldie laughs.

"I'll explain later," He says and you nod, knowing you won't get information out of him right now.

"So. Now its time for your training," Chica claps her hands together, excited to start. 'This is going to be a long day'


	6. Confusion

"Hi! Can we get a… Pepperoni pizza please?" The old man asks politely while the little child jumps excitedly in her seat next to him.

"Of course!" You turn around and start to walk towards the kitchen to give the chefs your order.

"Can I go see the band now, grandpa?" You hear the child squeal.

"Go ahead," The grandpa gives in. You guess she was bugging him about it since they walked through the front doors.

"Well, hello (Y/N)!" The chef greets you. You try to smile and hand him the paper. You have worked here for two days now and everybody has grown used to you. After the day though, the others disappear and leave you all alone in the break room. You don't know where they go, but the noises in the night scare you. You glance in front of you. A man is standing there, glaring at you. You jump and stare back startled at him.

"Piece of shit," He mumbles under his breath. You feel a sudden growing pain in your stomach. You glare back at him, making him step back, scared. You step towards him. 'Kill him.' A voice says in your head.

"Gladly," You growl as you walk towards the man, who is growing worried with every one of your steps. Suddenly, something brown steps in your way.

"(Y/N)!" Freddy says as he wraps an arm around around your shoulder. You break your glare at the man and the voice in your head disappears.

"What, Freddy?" You try to ask cheerfully, but it comes out strained.

"The band and I were about to go take a break! Want to come with us?" He asks, but despite your protests, he drags you to the break room. The other two follow him. When everybody is inside, he quietly closes the door. "What was that back there?" You ask as he turns towards you.

"I thought I should get you out of there before…. before everybody saw your eyes." You stare at him confused.

"Here," Chica squeals as she hands you a mirror, "Take this." You obey and look at your reflection. Your usually baby blue robotic eyes are now black with a small white dot in the middle of each. You drop the mirror, which shatters on the floor. Nobody makes a move to clean it up. You put a hand up to your face, horrified.

"W- what happened to me?" You ask quietly and everybody stares at the ground.

"We will have to explain la-"

"NO!" You interupt. Thats their answer to all their questions. We'll tell you later, which they don't It has finally made you snap. Freddy stares at you, startled by your change in emotion.

"F- fine. You are one of us. Murderous." Freddy explains. You listen closely, "Every night, we… we try to kill the guard. Usually, we succeed. You almost killed him out there. HE knows our secrets. He knows us. He is us," You are about to ask what he means when Goldie bursts through the door.

"Hey motherfuckers get your ass out there!" He yells at them and Chica covers your ears.

"There are children!" She scolds.

"CAn you please move your fucking hands?" You growl and she moves away from you.

"See she has the right vocabulary," Goldie smiles while Chica pouts. The three of them walk out of the room, "You have a job to do!" He pushes you out.

"Fine, fine. I'll go, but you have to answer one thing." He hums what you assume is a yes. "**Why does that man seem so familiar?" **

**HEY GUYS! I'm looking for some people who want to do some fnaf roleplaying on kik! I will:**

**Do anything, won't judge, be anything, message back quickly if I know you messaged me, and just chat. **

**I also need some ideas for this story, so if you have a suggestion, tell me!**


	7. Elizabeth

"W-what?" Goldie asks. You stare at the floor, deep in thought.

"That grin… those eyes… that voice…" You say to the floor, forgetting Goldie is even there. He steps in front of you and puts his hands on your shoulders.

"Forget about it. Its probably confusion." You stare into his black eyes. His black, unemotional eyes. You push him away.

"Y- you're probably right," You lie as you walk away, staring at the floor the whole time.

"(Y/N)!" Something wraps you into a tight hug. You look at your captor and she that its Chica.

"Hey Chica," You fake a cheerful voice as she lets go of you.

"I delivered that pizza for you! So don't worry about it," She says and you smile at her.

"Thanks!" You thank her as she's pulled away by some children. You sigh, tired from pretending to be happy.

"E- excuse me?" You hear a females voice. You look up to see a young woman with brown hair.

"Yes?" You ask politely, seeing fear in her eyes.

"Do you take pizza orders?" You nod yes, "Oh! Well my family and I would like a cheese pizza!" She points over to a table by Freddy's stage. You see two kids, a boy and girl, along with a dad.

"Okay!" You say and she goes back to join her family. You feel jealousy as you watch her hug her kids. Shaking your head, you walk into the kitchen.

"Hey!" The chef greets you, "What pizza this time?"

"Cheese," He nods and starts to lay out some dough. You exit and walk to the break room. When you're about to walk through the door, something grabs your hand. You look down to see a little girl.

"H- hi.." She whispers as she hides behind her hair.

"Why hello," You say quietly, trying not to scare her off, "What might you need?" She peaks through her hair. "Theres… theres a-"

"Hey! Get back here!" You hear a boy yell. The little girl is ripped from your grasp and you look behind you to see a young boy, about as old as her, dragging her by her hair.

"Hey!" You yell as the little girl starts to cry. The little boy looks up into your robotic eyes. You step towards him and he steps back, eyes widening a bit. "I don't think she likes that," You growl and he lets go of her. "Leave." You order him. He screams and runs away. You look back at the little girl, who is sobbing into her knees. Her blonde hair covering her face.

"T- thank yo-you!" She sobs. You kneel and pick her up gently.

"Are you okay?" You ask, concerned. You haven't had to deal with a crying child yet. Frankly, you're scared yourself. She nods in your chest.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" You ask. 'Her parents will know what to do'. She sobs louder and you hug her tighter. "H- hey! Its- its okay!" You try to cheer her up. You walk over to one of the empty tables and sit down. You start to stroke her hair with your blue paw. She stays quiet.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" You ask quietly as her sobbing quiets down. She nods 'no' in your chest. You close your eyes, understanding. She climbs out of your arms, making you snap open your eyes.

"Can I… Can I brush your hair?" She asks nervously. You're eyes widen. 'This is new'

"Sure!" She breaks into a wide smile and runs off. Soon, she comes back with a small bag. Opening it, she pulls out a small purple brush. She climbs on the table behind you and starts to brush your blue fur. Even though you're a robot, it still feels very relaxing.

"I'm Elizabeth," She says.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth! I'm (Y/N)," She giggles.

"I love your fur! And your spots! Oh! I love your nails most of all!" You glance at your nails and see that they are a deep blue. They are also VERY sharp, which you've never noticed. Elizabeth continues to brush your fur. The smooth brushes almost make you fall asleep.

"Elizabeth? Where are your parents?" You ask, realizing it's almost closing time. She stops brushing your hair.

"M- my parents?" She stutters.

"Yes, Elizabeth. I don't think the others will let you spend the night," You giggle.

"I don't want to go home…" She starts to cry again and you pull her back into a hug.

"H- hey! I didn't mean to make you cry!" She cuddles into your chest.

"My mommy… my mommy and daddy aren't at home… anymore," She whispers and you almost want to cry yourself.

"Who lives with you, then?" She stays silent for a while. You stroke her hair again.

"Nobody…" Shes almost so quiet that you don't hear her.

"You live by yourself?!" You cry and she looks up at you, startled. She nods.

"Its scary," You would cry right now if you could.

"(Y/N)? Why is there still a child here?" You hear your boss say. Elizabeth squeaks and hides behind you.

"She doesn't have anywhere to go, sir," His happy expression turns sad.

"She can't stay-"

"Why not? I'll take care of her!" You try to convince him to let her stay. Freddy walks out of the hallway.

"She can't stay. Its dangerous." Your boss says, catching Freddys attention.

"So what are we going to do? Throw her out on the streets!" You screech, your animatronic voice breaking a bit. Elizabeth covers her ears.

"Sir," Freddy's says and your boss turns towards him, "A word." The boss looks a bit scared as he walks away with Freddy.

"I- is everything okay?" Elizabeth asks from behind you. You jump, forgetting she was there.

"Yes! Don't worry Elizabeth," You kneel down to her and she hugs you, "I'll help you."

"(Y/N)?" You hear footsteps coming towards you. Its your boss and Freddy.

"Yes?" You stand up and face him, Elizabeth hiding back behind you.

"She can stay," He gives in and you squeal. Elizabeth hugs you and laughs. You look at Freddy. His usual happy expression is darker than usual, but he looks happy at the same time.

"Come on!" Elizabeth pulls you towards the break room. You let her pull you into the room and sit you on the couch.

"Thank you so much!" She cries as she buries her head in your chest.

"Hey don't worry about it. You're the first kid to ever like me!" You laugh as she sits on your lap. Sleepiness is clear on her face. "I think you need some sleep," You lie her down without her fighting back. Soon, she drifts into sleep. The bells in the restaurant ring quietly. Then, you hear the screaming start like every night. Putting a pillow on Elizabeth's head to block out the sound, you are forced to listen to the horrifying screams through the night.


	8. Daughter

"(Y/N)?" You hear a quiet voice from the couch.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" You ask as the 6 am bells ring throughout the restaurant. Its finally the end to the night. The end to the screaming. Luckily, Elizabeth didn't wake up at all during the whole thing. The bad thing is you had to listen to the sounds alone.

"Is this a dream?" She asks tiredly. You laugh lightly.

"No, honey. It isn't" She smiles, her eyes still closed.

"Its a bit early. You should go back to sleep, Elizabeth." You urge, but she slowly sits up. She rubs her eyes and swings her legs off the side of the couch you set her on last night. Her feet don't touch the ground.

"But I don't want to," Her stomach growls loudly, "and I'm really hungry." You stand up and hold her in your arms. You walk out of the room and almost drop her in surprise. The usual clean dining room is now filled with red footsteps. You recognize it as blood. Elizabeth tries to look, but you gently push her back down.

"Its nothing," You say and she nods before closing her eyes again. The footsteps lead to the storage room, but you quickly walk towards the kitchen, making sure Elizabeth doesn't see anything behind or in front of you. You open the dark kitchen and turn on the light.

"I've never been in here!" Elizabeth says excitedly as you put her down. She runs around, stretching out her legs. You watch her with amusement. You never knew children could be this hyper early in the morning.

"Honey, why don't you sit down while I get food." She obeys and quickly jumps into one of the spare chairs. You walk over to the fridge and open it up, looking for something other then pizza. Sadly, you don't see anything. "Elizabeth, can you eat pizza for breakfast?" She laughs.

"No, silly! Thats bad for me!" You laugh and then sigh. 'What now?' You try to figure out what she can eat when you hear her scream. Startled and scared that Elizabeth is being attacked, you turn to see a familiar blonde man.

"Goldie!" You scream, ready to slap him. Then, you realize you probably shouldn't in front of Elizabeth.

"Relax! Hey. Why are you still a robot?" He asks, confused. You look over at Elizabeth's confused and scared face.

"Goldie! You scared Elizabeth!" You scold him and he grins.

"Sorry?" He laughs and you glare at him.

"Get out of here," You point at the door and he turns away.

"Okay~ I just thought you might want some money to go shopping with your... uh... daughter." Your eyes widen. 'Daughter?' You like the sound of that.

"Wait. Money?" You realize you need to buy stuff if Elizabeth is going to stay with you, "How do you have money?"

"Thats besides the point." He says quickly and you drop the subject. He pulls out a stack of bills from his pocket, "I thought you might need this." You grab the money. "You owe me," He whispers before disappearing. You stare at the money. Its a stack of 10 dollar bills. About 400 dollars in all.

"(Y/N)?" Elizabeth says and you snap out of your trance.

"Uh.. yes?" You look up at her face. Shes smiling, but looks confused at the same time.

"Are we going shopping?" You nod yes. She breaks into a big smile. "Yay! I love shopping!" She squeals.

"Can I show you a secret?" You ask and she looks up at you.

"Yep!"

"Watch," You open up your chest. Slowly, you crawl out. When you open your human eyes, you see Elizabeth look up at you in wonder.

"Your a human?"

"Well, no. Its a bit to hard to-" She hugs you tightly.

"That means you can be my mommy now!" You blush.

"I- I think as first act of being your... uh... mommy... is to get you cleaned up," You say, noticing the dirt all over her face. She still has bed head and her nails are long.

"Makeovers?" her face brightens.

"Makeovers." She laughs and you pull her over to the sink. "Here. Sit down and we will wash your face." You grab a wet rag and sit down in front of her. You put her hair behind her ears and start to wipe off the dirt. Her skin is pale once all the dirt is off. "There!" You clap and stand up, pulling Elizabeth up with you.

"What now?" She asks.

"Um," You don't really know. You don't have nail clippers, "What about your hair?" She nods. You pick her up and walk out of the kitchen. Now, the blood prints are gone and the room is clean once more. You sigh in relief as you walk through it and into the break room. Elizabeth jumps out of your arms and runs across the room.

"HOLY CRA-"

"BONNIE. THERE'S A CHILD." You hear two familiar voices scream. Elizabeth jumps and runs back to you, scared.

"Sorry," Bonnie mumbles. You see that they are in their human forms also.

"You guys scared her," You growl, angry.

"What?" Bonnie asks, "the kid?"

"Her name is Elizabeth," Chica says.

"Whatever. Why is a kid here? Especially on our day off?" He asks, sounding a bit annoyed.

"She lives with me now." You start to explain when Elizabeth laughs.

"Shes my mommy!" She squeals and the other two's eyes open wide.

"What?!" They say in unison.

"She... uh... I'll tell you later," You whisper, "Go grab your brush, honey," She runs back across the room and rummages through her small bag.

"So, this Elizabeth girl. She lives here now?" Bonnie asks. You nod.

"Found it!" Elizabeth yells as she runs back towards you.

"Great! Now come on!" You sit down on the couch and she sits in front of you. You carefully brush through her long tangled hair, trying not to hurt her, but failing miserably. Bonnie watches with curiosity, while Chica watches in amusement.

"Ow," Elizabeth says for the 10th time.

"Sorry! I'm new at this," You laugh as you finally brush through the last knot.

"Can we go shopping now?" Elizabeth ask excitedly.

"Yep! Just put on a jacket," You reach in the lost and found box, pulling out a cute, but worn out, purple sweatshirt. She pulls it over her head and follows you out the door.

"How are we going to get there?" She asks. Its very cold outside and you know her sweatshirt won't keep her small body warm.

"I.. I don't really know," You say as you step outside of the pizzeria. The cold December air chills you right away.

"We could go by bus! Or Taxi!" She starts listing ways of transportation, going as far to say airplane.

"I don't think we can go by airplane," You giggle and she fake pouts.

"Aw. Look, mommy!" She points at the blue bus at the bus stop.

"Quick!" You kneel down and beckon her to jump on your back. She jumps on and you hold her tightly, sprinting towards the bus. You reach it just as its driving away. "Oh thank god- goodness," You correct yourself. You step on the crowded bus, Elizabeth still on your back.

"Hi!" The bus driver greets you and you freeze.

"What do I do?" You whisper to Elizabeth and the bus driver laughs. Apparently, you weren't as quiet as you thought.

"Put the money in the box, hun." The bus driver helps you get the right amount of money and gives you back change. Elizabeth jumps off your back and pulls you to the back of the bus. All the seats are taken. That is, until a man and his teenage son stands up.

"Here. You and your daughter need these more than us," He says. Before you can deny, he puts a hand up. "We can stand." The teenager looks annoyed, but smiles at Elizabeth. You sit down next to your 'daughter', who holds your hand and leans her small head on your arm. You lean your head on the top of hers.

"Mommy?" Elizabeth asks. Shes already used to calling you her mommy.

"Yes, honey?" Just like how you have grown to call her honey.

"Can we always stay like this?" She asks quietly, getting warm smiles from the people around who heard her. You laugh lightly.

"Yes, honey. We can."

"You and your daughter are adorable," A woman next to you compliments you and Elizabeth.

"Thank you!" You smile and lean back on Elizabeth.

"Grocery store!" The bus driver yells. You quickly stand up and Elizabeth does the same.

"Yay!" She squeals as you two get off the bus. A large store is in front of you.

"So this is a store..." You say quietly as Elizabeth starts to run towards it. "Elizabeth! No!" You scream and she stops, looking back to you. "We are in a parking lot!" You scold her and she looks at the ground sadly.

"Sorry mommy..." She says sadly and you feel bad.

"I- its okay! Just don't do it again." You say and she nods, the smile returning to her face. You hold her hand and walk up to the grocery store.


	9. Shopping Time

The automatic doors slide open as Elizabeth and you approach them. The warm air from inside warms you up and you step onto the hard tile. "So what should we do first, Elizabeth?" You ask and she looks at the floor.

"I guess we should get some food. Like cereal and waffles!" She giggles. You look around and read the signs hung above every aisle. Finally, you spot the breakfast items.

"C'mon." You pull her towards the aisle and she looks happily at all the products. She finally stops you when she spots some pancakes.

"These ones!" She pulls out a package of small pancakes in a box and shows them to you.

"Are you sure?" You ask and she nods, holding the box tight.

"Alright. Where do we put them?" She looks confused.

"Uh.." Then a woman walks by with a cart, "Those!" She runs off.

"Elizabeth!" You start to run after her, but she returns a moment later pushing a cart with a box of pancakes in them.

"We forgot to get one, mommy!" She laughs and you sigh in relief.

"What now?" You ask and you both start to think, "Oh! I don't think you can eat pizza forever! We better get something else," You realize. "What do you like to eat, Elizabeth?"

"Cookies!" She squeals and you look at her confused.

"Are you sure?" She nods quickly and starts to push the cart around. After a while of wandering and asking where they are, you two find the cookies. She grabs the box of double chocolate ones and throws them in the cart.

"C- can I get more clothes?" She asks quietly.

"Of course!" You smile and she pulls you to the back of the store. 'Lets get to shopping'

-  
><strong>Hey guys! I just want to talk about Elizabeth. Somethings going to happen, but i'm not going to say if it's bad or not. Who knows? I have more time on my hands, so I can upload more and put more time into my chapters. I think i've grown to Elizabeth, so i'm having troubles deciding what to do with her. D: I will upload soon. Bye~ (Romances will be soon, so don't worry about no love!) ALSO these are just some fun chapters I felt like doing.<strong>


	10. The Bite of '87

It's been a week since Elizabeth joined the family and everybodys grown used to her. Goldie acts like a father, taking care of her whenever you are unable to. Elizabeth loves being here. The only person who hasn't gotten used to the kid is Freddy. For some reason, he's always gone. Bonnie and Chica say it isn't weird behavior for him, but you can't stop feeling like its your fault. Everythings going fine until today. It all happened so fast.

_they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too_

You watch as Elizabeth runs around with two other kids. Since shes starting living here, you guys managed to convince everybody that she is the boss's daughter. The boss plays along with it, scared to do otherwise. The kids run in circles around chica, who tries to pull one into a hug, but they are too quick for her. Elizabeth giggle happily as Bonnie comes over and starts to play with them.

"Come join us!" Elizabeth squeals at you as Chica catches her. You almost drop the pizza you are carrying from laughing, but manage to keep it balanced. She pouts, but quickly turns all giggles as Bonnie starts to tickle her feet. The other kids try to pull the animatronics away from her, laughing the whole time. You watch as Bonnie and Chica are called to the stage. three of the children go to watch the show. One of Elizabeth's best friends, Anna, stays with Elizabeth. The two of them run to pirates cove and listen to Foxy's stories.

_But then there was The Bite of '87._

Anna gets excited as she listens to Foxy's stories, so when he asks who wants to have a sword fight with him, she jumps up on stage.

"Me! Me!" She yells and Foxy laughs loudly, catching the parents amusement.

"Alright Lassie. Calm down!" He hands her a wooden sword and the two of them start. Foxy gently hits her with the sword, making the others giggle and laugh.

"I'm going to win!" She yells as she stabs Foxy in the chest. Foxy doubles over, the sword going through his fur. "Foxy! Are you okay!" Anna asks, concerned for her friend. Foxy closes his eyes. You walk into the room, carrying a sausage pizza. You turn your head when you hear a loud, animatronic screech. You turn to see Foxy lunging towards the girl, his eyes black and eyepatch up. You drop the pizza.

_Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

Blood goes everywhere, covering the crowd, along with Elizabeth. Foxy slowly stands up,holding the bloody Anna in his arms. Blood covers his jaw, along with his chest. The stage is also covered in the thick, red liquid. Then, the screams fill the room as parents grab their children and run. You stare in horror at the scene. Elizabeth is just sitting there. Foxy turns towards your bloody daughter, his eyes still black. You know what hes doing. With lightning speed, you sprint forward right as he lunges. You swing your robotic fist into his face, breaking his jaw.

"Elizabeth!" You sweep her up into you arms, getting covered in blood. She doesn't say anything, a look of horror stuck on her face. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy run into the room, surprised. Chica sobs when she sees the blood. Its all a blur after that as you run into the break room, startling every worker in there.

**Hey guys! Jus some dramatic stuff! Dont worry. Romance and stuff will come soon, just need to finish up with Elizabeth. :) Remember that reviews are always nice! Love you all!**


	11. Goodbye

You examine each of the startled workers faces. Its a mixture if confusion and horror. You make a quick move towards the first one, who flichs, and you shove the frozen Elizabeth into his arms. Without thinking, you run back out and are greeted with animatronic others have now moved out of Pirates cove and are wrestling in the arcade. You sprint in there to see Chica pinned beneath Foxy. Shes trying to shove him off, but he won't budge. You push him and jump on the startled fox. You notice his jaw is dangling. You broke it. You start to punch his face.

"Agh! Lassie!" He screams. You stop. When he opens his eye, the one not covered by the eyepatch, its back to it's golden color. You gasp and jump off him.

"Foxy!" You yell whisper. His face has many bumps in it from the puching, his jaw is broken, and there are tears all over his body. Withut the fur, his left hand and leg are showing. He falls back on the ground, passing out. You rush up to him, but something pulls you back. Its Chica.

"Oh my god, chica!" You see that you're usually cheerful friend is now lieing on the floor, eyes half closed and her beak stuck open. You start to feel oil tears drip down your face as you pick her up in her arms.

"(Y/N)?" You hear a mans voice. You look at the entryway to see Freddy, followed closly by Bonnie. Freddy isn't as damaged as the others, but he has 2 tears in his belly and on his arm. Then theres Bonnie. Bonnie is missing one of his ears and his left food has a huge dent in it. One of his eyes is also missing. Bonnie runs up to you and gently takes Chica.

"I'll get the mechanic,' Bonnie yells before running with Chica out of the arcade. You turn to Freddy.

"Freddy..?" You ask.

"Im so sorry."

"For what? This isn't your fault... is it?"

"No! no. I didn't do this. Its something else."

"What is it then?"

"She has to go," You stand up quickly, robot hands curled into fists.

"No! Shes happy here!" You scream at him and he winces. You take a shaky breath and calm down.

"Its too dangerous. Foxy almost got her. She could have died a long time ago. Please... understand," He pleads. You see the sadness, the regret, in his blue eyes. You sob. You don't want to let her go. Freddy walks up to you and pulls you into a hug. You sob into his shoulder. You know she needs to leave. You don't want to, but it has to happen. When Freddy lets go of you, he looks into your eyes.

"Im sorry."

-Time Skip-

You hold the shaken Elizabeth in your arms. Its only been two hours after the incident and already police are flooding the place. You toke Elizabeth away from it all. She sobs loudly.

"I-I don't want to- to leave!" She cries. You hug her tighter.

"I know, honey. I know." You close your eyes and cuddle into her shoulder. You two stay quiet for a while.

"I knew this was going to happen." You hear a voice behind you. You snap around to be greeted with an evil grin. You screech. Its the man from before. You start to tune everything out. All you want to do is kill him.

"Mommy?" Elizabeth asks. You turn towards her and are surprised to see her scared.

"Mommy? Shes a robot!" The man sneers, "A dead little girl." This captures your attention. You snap towards him and he jumps back before running away.


	12. AN

Hi guys! I want you to know I'm just having troubles with uploading the chapter and haven't abandoned this fanfic. I'm going to update when I can, but the chapters are being all weird when I publish them :)


	13. Goodbye continued

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"LAST TIME: "Mommy? Shes a robot!" The man sneers, "A dead little girl." This captures your attention. You snap towards him and he jumps back before running away. /strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Your body starts to move, chasing the man. 'No! No! Elizabeth!' Your mind screams. Then, whatever is controlling you starts to speak. "YOU KILLED ME." A voice thats not your own screams and the man looks behind him in fear as your footsteps catch up to him. He screams a horrifying scream as you grab the back of his shirt. You stare into his fear filled eyes and start to walk towards the storage room. Everybody stares as the two of you go past, some parents pulling their children away. Chica runs up to you and walks with you. You notice her eyes flicker black for a split second before she looks style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"He needs to die," Chica whispers. She opens the door to the storage room for you. Freddy is in there, searching for a microphone. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What are you guys-" he looks at the man and then back at you. Then, he nods before pulling out a spare freddy suit. Chica closes the door and Freddy takes the man gently, before you snatch him back. He looks at you style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"He killed me. Its only fair," You explain. Freddy nods again in understanding. The man this whole time has been looking at you guys in fear, unable to speak. You hold the man over the suit. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What are you doing?!' The man screams, scared for his life as he tries to wiggle out of your robotic style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"A thing called revenge," You growl before shoving him into the suit. Blood splatters everywhere, dripping through the seams in the suit. His screams fill the restaurant. Chica bounces over, smiling manically, and shoves a freddy head onto the man's head. When the suit head covers his own, his scream turns animatronic. His eyes pop out along with a few teeth as Chica forces it farther. The mans blood covers the three of you. Then, the door opens and a woman screams. One of the workers walked in, not knowing what was going on. Other screams join her as people begin to look in the room curiously. The boss shoves through the crowd, who have started to run away. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"WAIT!" The boss tries to keep the people here, but by now, everybody has seen whats going on. He turns towards the three of you, enraged. "What. Did. You. Guys. DO!" He screams. The worker that walked in is now standing against a wall, trying to calm her breathing. Chica and Freddy step towards the boss and he steps back, fear flashing in his eyes for only a style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"He deserved it." Freddy growls. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Nobody deserves that!" The worker screams. Chica turns towards her and she cowers in fear. Chica's expression turns to worry and she gently pulls the girl out of the room to get some pizza and calm her nerves. "Ocelot. Go clean up." The boss demands. You look at Freddy, who nods. You walk out of the room without a word. You don't see Elizabeth anywhere and start to worry. Did she run away? Did somebody take her? You feel somebody tap your shoulder. You quickly turn to come face to face with a man. He has a blue security outfit on and a hat is covering his bald head. His nametag says Mike. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I have her." You feel anger boil up inside you and you grab the front of his shirt, "But its only to keep her safe!" He explains, putting his hands up to protect himself. You lower him and sigh. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"T- thank you, You say. He nods politely, slowing his breathing. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Shes in my office down the hall by Pirate's Cove. You should clean up before you see her." You walk towards the bathroom, relieved that Elizabeth is okay. Since nobody is here in the building anymore that doesn't work here, you decide that it's okay to be human. You crawl out of your suit and find that you human body is completely clean. You wet a paper towel and start to rub off the blood on the suit. Once you are done, you went through 20 paper towels, you crawl back in and head towards the office. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /When you're by Pirates Cove, you see that the curtain is closed and theres an out of order sign placed in the front. You peak in to see a shutdown Foxy. "Foxy.." You whisper. You never knew how easy it would be to be shut down like that. You begin to walk towards the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Mommy!" Elizabeth screams before hugging you. You stroke her hair, hugging her back. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Elizabeth, why don't you go play." Mike says and Elizabeth reluctantly runs off. "We need to talk." Mike walks towards you cautiously. /p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" "What is it?" You ask. What in the world does he need to talk about with you?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Its not safe for Elizabeth anymore. She needs a new family." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"THANK YOU ALL FOR GIVING BE 100 FOLLOWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I'M LOOKING FOR SOME STORY IDEAS, SO IF YOU WANT A STORY TELL ME/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /p 


	14. Um

As you can see, in the last chapter it was pretty messed up. I've decided that i'll put a link here. If you want to read the story, please go here:

story/5709429/Fnaf-x-reader/13/

The story is on Quotev


End file.
